


Scars

by childofbarisi



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Bishop’s Daughter, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: The prospect learns a little bit more about his girlfriend. The two also get a little more intimate in their relationship...
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I was beginning on writing a little story about Ez and Bishop’s daughter but I felt like little blurps would be better. Let me know if you’re interested in hearing about how she got the scars more in depth!

Andrea giggled as she was sitting on the bar. Ez was between her legs as all the guys were discussing matters in Templo. It gave the two just enough time to be alone without Andrea's father knowing about the two. 

"You're playing a very dangerous game, Ezekiel Reyes. My papi is right through those doors and could come out any second." Andrea said with a smirk. Ez smiled against her lips as he kissed her again, his hands slowly moving up her thighs. 

"If he did catch us, he'd cut my balls off." Ez laughed as he placed a few small kisses to her neck. 

Ez and Andrea had been dating just over four months. They had kept it hidden from everyone and Ez was beyond surprised that no one knew. Or if they did, didn't ask him, Andrea and of course didn't say anything to Bishop. 

Andrea's smile slowly faded when Ez's hand slowly moved up and under her shirt. Ez paused as he looked at her worried expression and placed his hands gently on her hips. Andrea placed a small kiss on his nose as Ez sighed. 

"Andrea? Why.. why do you always hate it when I put my hands under your shirt? Are you.. are you not ready for that? Am I moving too fast?" Ez asked. Andrea shook her head and pushed Ez away from her so she could stand. As she reached for a beer from a fridge, a sigh escaped her lips. 

"It's not that. Ez, I'd let you fuck me right here on the bar if it was just us here. It's just..." Andrea looked down at the beer and frowned. 

"It's what, Nea? You can tell me anything." Ez said as he called his girlfriend her nickname she loved. Andrea went to speak before the doors of the Templo opened. Ez and Andrea moved apart from each other as she opened her beer and took a sip. 

"You're still here, princesa? I thought you had things to do tonight?" Bishop asked as he got a beer from Ez. Andrea kissed her father's cheek with a small smile. 

"Plans were cancelled. Decided to stay here and spend time with you all! Also bossing the Prospect around." Andrea laughed as she sat down on the couch, a bit away from the guys. Bishop looked at Ez, almost studying him before sitting at a table where Taza was passing out cards for a game of poker. 

As the night went on, Andrea was helping Ez get drinks and clean up after the guys. She would purposely go behind the bar just so she could grab Ez's hand and give it a quick squeeze before heading back with beers for the guys. Everyone had left besides Bishop, Ez and Andrea. They three cleaned up the clubhouse as Andrea turned to her father. 

"Go home, papi. Ez and I got this. I just gotta crack my whip and he'll have this place sparkling." Andrea said with a small laugh. Bishop chuckled before looking between the two. 

"Prospect, I expect you to keep her safe. If anything happens to her-"

"We'll be fine. The prospect knows what he's doing. I'll come by your place in the morning. I have a few things to drop off." Andrea said as she kissed her father's cheek. He hugged his daughter tightly before nodding at Ez and leaving. The two waited a few extra minutes after the sound of Bishop's bike couldn't be hear anymore before they looked at each other. 

"Sooo.. I remember you saying something about you'd let me fuck you on the bar once we were alone?" Ez said as Andrea rolled her eyes with a smile. That memory of his was going to be the death of him. 

"Watch yourself, Reyes. You might not get that lucky." Andrea said as she closed the space between the two. Ez's hands rested on her hips as he leaned down to kiss her. 

"You were the one that said it, Nea. Don't pretend you don't want it." Ez moved from her lips to kiss down her neck. A small sigh escaped her lips as Ez began sucking gently on her neck. 

Ez moved and sat Andrea on the edge of the bar as he continued to kiss and suck her neck. Andrea gripped tightly onto Ez's kutte and pulled him closer before she slowly took it off him. Ez pulled away long enough to remove his shirt before he went back to kissing Andrea's lips. 

Ez's hands went to the hem of Andrea's shirt and he waited a few seconds before he pulled it off. Andrea's arms moved to cover her middle section as Ez pulled back to look at her body. He placed his hands on her arms and smiled some. 

"You're beautiful, Andrea. Whatever you're hiding, it isn't going to make me think differently of you. I like you for you." Ez explained as he moved a hand to rest on his girlfriend's cheek. She smiled some and looked up at him. She slowly moved her hands away to show the several scars by her ribs on her left side. 

"I was attacked a few years back. Wanted to fuck with the club... It fucked me up for awhile and I... I've always been so self conscious after it happened..." Andrea explained. She didn't want to remember what happened that day. 

"Nea, look at me. You are an amazing person. I don't care about how ugly you think your body is. I love your body the way it is. It's beautiful. It's perfect. You're perfect." Ez reassured her as she looked up at him.

"You're such an amazing guy, Ezekiel. Really." Andrea smiled at him and turned to kiss the palm of his hand. Ez closed the gap between the two and kissed her lips softly. 

"You want to continue this... or...?" Ez asked as Andrea laughed. Her hands got to quick work to undoing his belt and reaching for the zipper of his jeans. Ez smiled as he kicked himself out of his jeans, his erection strained against the fabric of his boxers. Andrea licked her lips before she moved some to wiggle out of her pants.


End file.
